Gash Café 8
The eighth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on October 1, 2018 along with the eighth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Byonko, [[Pamoon|'Pamoon']],''' and Pamoon's '''spell, Pendaramu Farga 'as the main guests with their 'bookkeepers Alvin 'and 'Lance as their servers. Summary As Pendaramu Farga and Byonko greet each-other, Pamoon can be seen around the corner of the café visibly upset. Lance and Alvin set down the food trays for Pendaramu Farga and Byonko. As the pair enjoy their food, Pamoon steps out from the corner surprising everyone. Pamoon points out that his seat was taken from him by Pendaramu Farga but Byonko informs Pamoon that Pendaramu Farga is today's guest. Pendaramu Farga speaks up and states that Gash Café is supposed to be a place where demons are able to converse and enjoy a meal together. Pamoon angrily responds that he's the one who is a demon that Pendaramu Farga is his own spell. Pendaramu Farga becomes sad hearing this. Alvin then tries to help cheer up both Pendaramu Farga and Pamoon but to no success with Pamoon. Lance, in an attempt to garner sympathy for Pamoon's perspective, brings up the fact that the reason Pamoon has been frustrated and irritable like this must have also been partly due to the fact that, while trapped in stone, he had been slapped with yellowtail fish. Pamoon, embarrassed, snaps insisting he is not looking for any sympathy and that he is a proud warrior. As Pamoon notices he is starting to cry, he flees to go sit outside and enjoy some snacks by himself. Pamoon sits alone feeling upset at what happened until he hears Pendaramu Farga singing in the distance. Pamoon looks up and sees Lance, Alvin, and Byonko following behind Pendaramu Farga. Byonko explains that it was Pendaramu Farga's idea to help cheer him up with singing. Byonko also chimes in to Pendaramu Farga's singing. Lance explains that although it's been a painful thousand years for Pendaramu Farga, he still wanted to be able to cheer up his own master. Lance and Alvin then help set up a picnic area for everyone. Everyone can be seen happily sitting at their picnic outside as well as enjoying listening to Byonko and Pendaramu Farga singing together. Byonko's Food Order Byonko's food order is mostly vegetable and plant based consisting of a vegetable croquette dish, tokoroten, and green juice. Tokoroten is noodles made from seaweed. Similarily, Byonko's green juice beverage is a Japanese drink that's formally known as aojiru and is a vegetable drink mostly made from kale or young barley grass. Pendaramu Farga's Food Order Pendaramu Farga's order is made up of various America snacks such as churros and corndogs. Pendaramu Farga's choice of drink is calorie mate, which is a Japanese brand of energy drinks and other similar energy food products. Pendaramu Farga, being made up of 5 separate heads likewise has large quantities of food. Pamoon's Food "Order" Pamoon does not have his own custom food order like other café guests. The two things Pamoon had grabbed to go as he left the café appears to be small coffee in a box container and dango, a Japanese sweet snack. Trivia * This Gash Café is the first and only one of two Cafés that feature a guest that is not a demon. ** Pendaramu's presence as a guest appears to suggest that perhaps Baou Zakeruga and Shin Kuria Seunousu are not the only ultimate spells with a consciousness. * Byonko was originally not depicted on any of the bunkoban covers which is where the inspiration as to who will be featured on the ebook edition covers was from thus making him one of three new demons, in addition to the original bunkoban demon, debuting on a cover. ** This also makes Patie the only demon who had their own original bunkoban cover illustration to also share their cover with another demon. * This Gash Café is the first time Pamoon's partner, Lance, has been shown speaking for the first time freely without Zophise's control over him. Category:Pamoon Category:Penduramu Faruga Category:Byonko Category:Lance Category:Alvin Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version